1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers and, more specifically, to a device able to block access to communications lines connected to a personal computer at times of inactivity thus preventing others from accessing the computer without authorization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of protection devices for computers have been provided in the prior art. Most of these devices are software related and act to prevent others from accessing your computer through connection with an outside line such as a cable line, DSL line, modem line or phone/fax line. Protecting information contained on computers from unrestricted access through connections to outside communications channels is a high priority for most users as the amount of business performed on computers is increasing at an enormous rate.
In today's high speed, internet environment consumers are able to perform most any task over the internet such as investing, banking, shopping, etc. and most people store personal private information on their computers. Hacker's are constantly devising new methods for accessing information on anyone's computer without the alerting the affected party to the intrusion. Software and firewalls available today are able to protect personal computers to a certain extent when the computer is turned on. However, when the computer is off, the software is ineffective on intruders. Personal firewalls are also helpful in preventing intrusions however they are very expensive. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Cable, DSL and regular modem/phone lines are always powered on. This presents a problem for PC owners connected to the internet through these communications channels. Thus, even with the most advanced software and firewall protection, an experienced hacker can still break through the security of any known protection on the market today.
It is thus desirable to provide a personal computer protection device which is able to disconnect a personal computer from cable, DSL and regular modem/phone lines when the computer has been inactive for a period of time or has been turned off. It is further desirable to provide a personal computer protection device which is able to sense the power provided to a monitor and disconnect the computer from the cable, DSL and/or regular modem/phone lines when the monitor in a sleep mode or turned off. It is even further desirable to provide a personal computer protection device which is able to connect between a personal computer and any one or combination of cable, DSL and regular modem/phone lines and disconnect the personal computer therefrom upon sensing a predetermined condition.